


Trust is a 4-letter word

by carinascott



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Adult Content, Established Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-16
Updated: 2006-07-16
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carinascott/pseuds/carinascott
Summary: Ryan returns home from a conference. This also gives a background on how Horatio/Ryan got together.





	Trust is a 4-letter word

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

  
Author's notes: I have also created some fan art that compliments this series. It can be found here:  
  
http://pics.livejournal.com/nicknrick4eva/pic/00015083  


* * *

~*~

Most people might find it hard to believe, but it’s true, Horatio Caine is a very sentimental guy. The first time I discovered that about him, I was kind of surprised. We had just begun dating, deciding that it was better to take things slow, for both our sakes. I had told Horatio that I had been hurt in the past, and he confided that he had also been hurt before. So in the beginning, we always met at a neutral place, so as not to place any undue pressure on either of us. We had been dating casually for about a month before I saw the inside of his home. Horatio treated me to dinner at Nirvana, a South Beach restaurant specializing in Indian cuisine, my favorite. And I treated Horatio to some live music at Jazid, a night club also in South Beach with a reputation for putting on the best jazz shows. In our short time together, I had discovered that Horatio loved music, especially jazz. After we left the club, Horatio suggested we go back to his place. Not wanting the night to end so soon, I agreed.

That’s how I discovered Horatio’s sentimental side. He had showed me several different collections he had on display in his condo. One was a collection of music-related figurines, from his grandmother, that he had always admired as a young child. She had passed them onto him when he had moved out of her house, shortly after joining the Police Academy. He also showed him a portrait he kept of his mother, the only one he had. It was on display next to a beautiful chain, adorned with a simply cross pendant. Horatio had explained, that the cross was his mothers, and she had taught him from a young age that the only people you can really rely on in this world was his mother, himself, and Christ. It had brought tears to my eyes that he took such great care of these few precious mementos from his childhood, putting them on display as a tribute to the ones he had loved and lost. I had wished that he would grow to one day cherish me half as much. I also vowed to make it my goal to earn a place among those he trusted.

As I walk into the living room, I am always a little taken aback that we share this home together. After the incident with the nail, I showed up on Horatio’s doorstep, unable to get to sleep that night. At that point we had been seeing each other exclusively for about six months. That night, Horatio held me as I tried to sleep. All I could see was that nail, just before it entered my eye. Horatio rocked me back and forth, rubbing soothing circles on my back. Then he said the words I had been longing to hear. Words I had feared, as Eric raced me to the hospital, I would never get to hear. Not certain my subconscious hadn’t mislead me; I looked up into his icy blue eyes. The look in his eyes told me I had heard him correctly. “I love you, Ryan,” he repeated, before taking my mouth in a passionate kiss.

“Are you sure?” I asked, certain that he was only saying this now because I was crying in his arms.

“Of course I’m sure. Today made me realize just how much. I came too close to losing you, and I hadn’t even told you how I feel. I promise to never let a day go by without showing you just how much you are loved. You are one of the few people that know the real me, and I love that I can trust you with all that I am.”

Fighting to maintain my composure, I stared into his intense gaze, searching for any trace of insincerity. Seeing none, I relaxed into his embrace, “I love you too, Horatio. I love you too.” I felt the soft kiss he placed to my temple as I drifted off to sleep.

Not long after that, Horatio asked me to move in with him. I agreed, although I realized that I still had to keep my apartment for appearance sake. But in all ways, this place was as much mine as it was Horatio’s. I had incorporated my taste into his home, my books alongside his on the bookshelves lining his wall. He had even allowed me to put some of my most treasured possessions on display in his home. I couldn’t believe he would be so open and willing to share so much of himself with me. When I told him this, he looked at me and said, “Of course I want to share things with you, I love you, remember?” I laughed off my insecurities, and gave him a soft kiss on the lips, before sorting through more of my things. Now two months after I have moved in, I truly feel at home. Truth is I felt that way long before moving in. Every time I am with Horatio, I feel like I’ve come home, no matter where we end up. He is home for me.

As I watch him sleep, I am brought back to my original thought. Horatio Caine is a very sentimental guy. Not all of the things he holds dear are on display in his home, some he keeps private. Only those special get to see them. One thing in particular is for my eyes only. Horatio has a thing for having something of mine close by when I am away. First, when I would be gone, for whatever reason, he would always keep a picture of me under his pillow. When I asked him about it, he said it helped him feel closer to me when I was away. Then he stopped keeping a picture of me under his pillow, and kept one on his nightstand. He said if he awoke at night, feeling lonely, he liked to be able to look at my picture, and see my face. He said that almost made him feel as if I was laying there beside him. But my favorite thing that Horatio does when I am away is wearing my clothes. Namely, my favorite yellow Grateful Deed t-shirt. I am the only person at the lab that has ever seen Horatio Caine in a t-shirt! And what a shame, because he looks hot! Okay, so I am a little biased, because I think Horatio looks hot in everything and nothing. But seeing him in my shirt is such a turn on. Especially when he is lying on the bed, blankets pooled around his knees, and I can watch him sleep.

The shirt is riding up on his back, revealing the slightly freckled small of his back, just above the waistband of his boxers. He looks so innocent as he sleeps, all the worry and stress of the day seems to have been erased. I walk over to the closet, placing my luggage on the floor, before hanging up my jacket. I undress, only leaving on my boxers, and walk to the bed. I climb in slowly, not wanting to wake my sleeping lover. I pull the blankets up over us, and then I slip my arms around his waist. I feel him relax a bit more into my arms, and I smile. I am always taken back that I can do this, that I can hold him as he sleeps, and he trusts me to do so. I nuzzle his neck, relishing in the smell that is all Horatio.

“I thought you didn’t come back until tomorrow,” Horatio sleepily asks me as he begins to draw lazy circles on my forearm.

Surprised that he is awake, I answer, “I thought you were asleep.”

“I was,” Horatio says, turning in my arms to face me.

I lean forward to kiss him, something I have missed so much in the last four days. “How was the conference?” he asks after we break apart, slightly breathless.

“As boring as always, I thought it would never end,” I say as Horatio chuckles.

“Well, I for one, am glad it’s over. I missed you.”

“Oh really? Why don’t you show me how much,” I tease, as I slip my hand below the waistband of Horatio’s boxers, gripping his hardening cock.

“Oh, I think you can feel just how much you were missed,” Horatio answers before taking my lips in another searing kiss.

Breaking apart, I push Horatio until he is lying flat on his back, removing his boxers. I straddle his legs, leaning like I am going to kiss him on the lips, only to change my path just before our lips meet.

“Tease,” Horatio hisses, as I suck on the juncture where neck meets shoulder.

I laugh as I move to his nipples. The sounds he makes as I lick the hardened nubs are so erotic, my cock aches with want. As I journey further south, stopping to lave at his navel, I can feel Horatio’s body shiver. When I take his cock into my mouth, Horatio thrusts, making me take him deeper. Placing my hands on his hips, I hold him in place, as I continue to suck on his cock. Relaxing my throat muscles, I take him deeper, working his erection just the way he likes it. I slip my finger in my mouth, along with his cock, which always drives him wild. Removing the slick finger from my mouth, I slowly breach the tight ring of muscle at his entrance. I begin to work my finger in and out of Horatio’s body in time to my mouth on his cock. With two fingers, I continue my ministrations until I find his prostate. I glide my fingers in and out in earnest, hitting his pleasure spot each time, loving the sounds each thrust causes Horatio to make. The sound is a mixture of my name, curses, and moans. Now Horatio is writhing on the bed, thrusting back on my fingers, and I know he is getting closer.

Removing my boxers, I line my cock up with his entrance. Using the lube from the nightstand, I slick myself up quickly. In one swift movement, I am in Horatio’s tight core. I use all my control to keep from moving, giving Horatio’s body time to adjust. He must have had enough time, because not long after I have entered him, he is thrusting back on my cock. Moaning deep in my throat, I begin a fast and hard pace, driving us both to completion. Horatio cries my name out as he reaches his release. Hearing the love and passion in his voice, I still, before I spill my seed deep inside my lover. Collapsing onto Horatio’s chest, I lay there as we both come back down to earth. Feeling Horatio’s hand, rubbing soothing circles on my back, I slip my now soft cock from his body. I get out of bed and go to the bathroom for a warm washcloth.

On my return, I find Horatio lying there, completely sated, and wearing nothing but my favorite yellow shirt. After cleaning us both up, I take the washcloth to the bathroom, placing it in the hamper. I climb back into bed, snuggling close to my lover, laying my head on his chest. Horatio pulls the blankets up over us, pulling me tighter to him. Placing a kiss in my hair, he whispers, “I love you Ryan.”

“I love you too, Horatio,” I say, before drifting off to sleep, feeling more cherished than I ever thought possible.

** THE END **


End file.
